momfreyfandomcom-20200215-history
Detective Jiks List of Episodes
List of Episodes for the famous show Detective Jiks Episode #-Name of Episode-Info of the Episode SEASON ONE ONE-History of Jiks! Enter the Story!-Learn that Jiks is an orphan TWO-Enter Jiks! A Day at School!-Jiks meets Yarrie THREE-The Wrys in the Mansion Bathroom-Mystery of secret guy hiding in toilet, Client=Wrys FOUR-Into the Bathroom-The Mystery gets deeper FIVE-Flashbacks Galore-Flashbacks of Jiks' and Yarrie's early life SIX-The Bathroom Caper-The Mystery ends, Wrys gets arrested SEASON TWO SEVEN-Enter the Drunkard!-Moulder is Introduced EIGHT-WOWZERS!-Second Mystery! The secret drug dealer. Client=Moulder's Dad who is worried he's on drugs NINE-Enter the Dealer's Hideout!-Brock, the guard, is introduced guarding the gate TEN-THE DIRTY HEADQUARTERS!-Looking for Ash in his swearing graffiti hideout ELEVEN-Shockdown in Downtown!-Pohochu and Ash versus Jiks and Yarrie TWELVE-The Final Encounter-Jiks and Yarrie defeat Ash but he commits suicide before being able to be arrested THIRTEEN-The Shocking Truth!-Pohochu turns out to be innocent and tells them about the ultimate villain, Jixson the Ripper SEASON THREE FOURTEEN-The Apprentice!-Brock becomes Jixson the Ripper's apprentice FIFTEEN-The Robbery in Chomo-Mart!-Chomo-Mart is robbed Client=Manager of Shop SIXTEEN-Hunting the Robber's Tracks!-They gather everyone in Wrysville and interrogate them SEVENTEEN-The Wrong Path-This episode has much swearing and is all about the accusations, main suspects=Robco Owner, Wrys, King Krab EIGHTEEN-The Chomo Thief-The robber is found; Moldo, a completely unsuspected citizen that noone likes SEASON FOUR NINETEEN-From the Shadows-Wrys is released from jail and there is a Protectron massacre by Jixson in Wrysville at the Robco Factory TWENTY-Assault in Wrysville!-Moldo is attacked in jail and Jixson leaves Wrysville after planting a time bomb TWENTYONE-The Search Begins!-Search for who killed Moldo and where the time bomb TWENTYTWO-It Starts to Come Together-They find carved notes on Wrys's back. Moldo's murderer is found; Brock TWENTYTHREE-Countdown in Downtown-The search for the time bomb continues TWENTYFOUR-Wait Until the Bomb Drops-Jixson bombs Wrysville with an airplane TWENTYFIVE-The Big Bang-The Bomb drops and the time bomb are about to go off TWENTYSIX-Moldo, the Hero-Moldo is strapped with the diffused bombs and is sent off down a waterfall SEASON FIVE TWENTYSEVEN-Do a Barrel Roll!-Jiks and Yarrie go on a recon mission in an airplane to go to Jixson the Rippers hideout TWENTYEIGHT-Island Paradise-Jiks and Yarrie run out of fuel and crash land on an island that seems great but not everything is as it seems... TWENTYNINE-Eyes of the Shadows-Camping on the island, Jiks and Yarrie fend off an army of mutant animals on the island THIRTY-The Great Wave-A tsunami hits the island and Jiks and Yarrie have to make their hut all over again THIRTYONE-Eye of the Storm-Hurricane hits and they have to make their hut again THIRTYTWO-Enter the Mouth!-Jiks and Yarrie go scouting and encounter carnivorous talking plants with enormous mouths; Yarrie is eaten THIRTYTHREE-A Risky Encounter-Jiks sees a hermit but is unsure if it is a good idea to talk to him or not. the hermit helps him save Yarrie THIRTYFOUR-Enter the Master!-Jiks and Yarrie train under the hermit named Master. THIRTYFIVE-Do a Somersault!-Jiks and Yarrie go through intense training especially somersaults, Yarrie does good but Jiks isn't doing to well THIRTYSIX-Use the Brake!-Jiks and Yarrie go through more training, especially piloting THIRTYSEVEN-A Way Home-Master shows them a way to make fuel from water and they fly backl to Wrysville together SEASON SIX THIRTYEIGHT-Moulder the Mayor-Jiks, Master, and Yarrie return home to find Moulder is the new mayor, Moulder is angry they didn't find Jixson the Ripper THIRTYNINE-The Painting Caper-a few paintings by Moldo are stolen over several nights and Moulder is sad for his former wife and hires Jiks's team FOURTY-Enter the Museum!-Jiks, Yarrie, and Master search for clues; in the end, familiar footprints are found... FOURTYONE-Educational Stakeout!-the Jiks Squad stays at the musuem overnight to catch the criminal; Yarrie starts reading the descriptions for remaining paintings aloud FOURTYTWO-Footsteps in the Corridor-Jiks hears footsteps and goes with Master to investigate, leaving Yarrie reading; Yarrie gets knocked out FOURTYTHREE-Chase in the Museum!-after hearing Yarrie scream and point in a direction, Jiks goes to chase the criminal while Master protects Yarrie FOURTYFOUR-Catching the-Yarry?-Jiks catches the culprit in a paper bag, a yarry; the yarry is shot by a blowdart before he says who hired him FOURTYFIVE-Encounter with-Wrys?-Jiks, Yarrie (now conscious), and Master find Wrys wandering in the grounds outside the museum as they leave the museum; as Wrys leaves, he drops a blowdart pipe and Jiks suspects him but Wrys is gone FOURTYSIX-The Caper Uncaped-Wrys happens to cross paths with them wearing a disguise the next day, and immediately admits his crimes before Jiks realizes who he is FOURTYSEVEN-Trial by Wrys-Wrys' trial; he is sentenced to torture by Moulder but Jiks defends him because he immediately confessed; Wrys is tortured anyway SEASON SEVEN FOURTYEIGHT-Hunting for-Moulder?-Moulder's Dad one day says to Jiks to find Moulder. who stole the family's house keys and ran away even though hes the mayor FOURTYNINE-The Moulder Scandal-Jiks, Yarrie, and Master, realizing how stupid Moulder is, call his cell phone and ask (disguised as his friend) where he is. FIFTY-Moulder is Found! Money is Rewarded!-The Jiks Squad find Moulder in Wrys's mansion and bring him back. Moulder's dad rewards them money FIFTYONE-Publicity-using the money, the Jiks Squad buys a mansion to be their base but they recieve a lot of fan mail, fans, paparazzi, and guys who want to join FIFTYTWO-You Crossed the Line!- after fan mail gives the butler a heart attack, the Jiks Squad uses the remaining money to build a ''secret ''base on the old abondoned island and befriend the native plant tribe called the Moonsons FIFTYTHREE-A New Member, a-Plant?-one of the natives joins the squad, named Qwertyuiop. He is a very smart carnivorousplantson and acts as their technician SEASON EIGHT